Beer for my horses
by McQueenfan95
Summary: My new Beer for my horses fic. I hope you enjoy. Now accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers. This is my first HTF\Beer for my horses crossover, so please enjoy. Btw, I only own Prickly, Skunk, and my other OCs that I say are mine in different chapters. I don't own Midnight or Denny. They are owned by Pedro-is-madi12 and Gunslingers-White-Rose, respectively. Btw, I still need a Sheriff, a circus crew, (watch the movie first) and three bad guys. Submit your OCs today! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Cuddles stood on the hood of a souped up pickup truck, a welder mask on his head and a baseball bat in his hands. He screamed, "Hey Giggles! Hows your boyfriend like this?", he flipped the mask down and swung the bat, smashing the windshield. He smashed the lights off of the overcab rollbar, then jumped down and smashed the headlights.

Giggles came running out of the trailer in her robe. She screamed, "Cuddles! What the fuck are you doin'?" She jumped on him and started choking him.

Just then, two sheriff's deputies, Prickly and Denny, pulled up and jumped out of their 2010 Ford F-150. Prickly pulled the couple apart and said, "Ok. Now I want you both to calmly tell me what happened here."

"Ok", said Cuddles, wiping blood from his lip, "I came up here today to see Giggles and suprise her, but I come to find Lumpy's truck parked right here in her driveway. So I just... snapped."

"Hold it just a second", said Prickly, "First of all, that ain't Lumpy's truck."

"It ain't?", said Cuddles.

"Son", said Prickly, "This here rig that you destroyed belongs to Flippy."

The camera cuts to Flippy, who is a well built, muscluar bear, doing pull-ups and we see a tattoo on his arm of a heart that reads _I love my truck_.

The camera goes back to Cuddles, "Oh no", he said.

"Well Cuddles", said Giggles, "It's not like you even care about me anyway. You never take me anywhere!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!", said Prickly, "Cuddles told me the other day he had big plans for this weekend, ain't that right, Cuddles?"

Cuddles quickly caught onto what Prickly was doing and said, "Oh yeah. I was. I'm gonna take ya down to", he raddled of the name of a fancy restaurant.

Giggles suddenly burst ito tears and said, "Oh Cuddles, I love you!" She ran over to him, jumped into his arms, and they began kissing furiously.

Prickly walked back to where Denny was standing.

"Hey Prickly", said Denny, pointing over to the treeline.

Prickly looked and saw Disco Bear. He was in his underwear, carrying his clothes, and running away from the back of the trailer. (**DON'T VISUALIZE THAT! You'll burn your retinas and have nightmares!**)

Prickly turned back to Denny and raised a finger to his lips. They both climbed back into the pickup and drove away.

**Ok. That's all I can do now. Remember, I need characters. Here's a list of roles that are still open. Prickly's ex girlfriend, three villains, a bunch of henchmen, an undercover cop, a sheriff, two deputies, Denny's girlfriend, a secretary, a ring master, a circus crew (that'll be like seven characters), a hooker, a police dispatcher, and a District Attorney. I will accept both OCs and Canon suggestions. But if the postion you apply for is filled, your OC will still be used, but in a different role. And I need to fill all these roles before I can continue. Well, in the very least, Prickly's ex, the secretary, dispatcher, sheriff, and the deputies. Btw, special thanks to Gunslingers-White-Rose and Pedro-is-Madi12 for letting me use Denny and Midnight. See ya later, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

I know this has taken way too long, but you guys have yet to give me all the characters I need. But, I've had THIS in my folder since November 2012... Yeah... Two years... But, here it is. That evening, Prickly got home to find his girlfriend, Ally, a blue and red cat, packing her stuff into the back of her car.  
>"what's goin' on? We goin' somewhere?" Prickly asked.<br>Ally glared at him.  
>"Ok" said Prickly, "I know I'm late. But I had to take a prisoner over to the county jail. What was I supposed to tell Sheriff Coal?"<br>Ally glared at him and hissed, "Maybe that its your girlfriend's birthday and you were supposed to be home two hours ago!"  
>"I did!" Prickly defended.<br>"And?" Ally asked.  
>"He said 'take the prisoner to the county jail'", said Prickly.<br>Ally slammed the trunk of her car, said, "you and me... We're done.", climbed into the driver seat, started the motor, and tore out of the driveway, running over Prickly's walk-behind mower.  
>"You hit my mower!" Prickly yelled.<br>"ASSHOLE!" Ally yelled as she tore off into the night.  
>Prickly walked into the house and saw the meal that Ally had prepared for the two of them... "What have I done?" He asked as he picked up the bottle of wine and drank directly from it.<br>Remember, I need a secretary, Dispatcher, two deputies... Before I can even start on the next scene. 


End file.
